The use of air conditioners is known in the prior art. More specifically, air conditioners heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of processing cooled air are known to consist of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the prior art, which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the cooling assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional prior art concepts and designs, and in doing so, provides an apparatus primarily for the purpose of drying air by removing more moisture from the air than other air conditioners.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement, which overcomes inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement, which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide re-heat to the dryer and cooler air leaving the apparatus.